The Wolf
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: Edward is a werewolf, acts like a real wolf the only time he is not a wolf is over the winter. One day he see a teenager girl around the park & before he knew it he was falling in love with a teenage girl. **Prologue 1st chapter. So read rest of the summary in the 1st chapter! Read AN on the 1st chapter really important.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey I'm back, with a Twilight fanfiction. I'm so excited to share this to ya'll. I know I've been gone, but I have been busy with online courses and high school. This year I'm a sophomore and still doing online courses, but I couldn't take it anymore I needed to share this with ya'll. Just a prologue. :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Prologue_

Edward is a werewolf, acts like a real wolf the only time he is not a wolf is over the winter. One day he see a teenager girl around the park & before he knew it he was falling in love with a teenage girl.

Edward has always been alone for so many years without nobody. He was his own clan. He thought that he didn't need nobody, that he was happy to have his time alone, but one day changed everything. He was walking around the woods and he came across a park. There at the park he saw a teenager girl. He didn't know who she was, but he felt a strong connection toward her. Like he should protect her even if he had to give up his own life. Ever since he saw her at the playground he would watch over her 24/7, but he would have to go hunting. One day the girl realize that he is out there, so she decides to try to hang out with the wolf and be his friend, at first Edward didn't like it, but he agreed because it's a lot easier if she stayed closer with him, plus he gets to hang out with the sweet angel. Until one day when he turns back to a human for the winter, she is wondering where he is at. She finds him. She finds out about him. She wants to just be like him. So she can have him forever. Will they be able to tell each other how they feel about each other? Or are they just going to just be really close friends?

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the prologue. Now I will warn ya'll. I'm going to be busy with school, online courses and I know this will sound like a total geek, but I'm also in the middle of writing a Legend Of Korra fanfiction. I couldn't help myself ever since my sister made me watch the series. I was obsessed of getting Mako and Korra together. I think it's sweet that they are together. :)**

**I know it's a prologue, but please give me some credit. I'll be posting a chapter once a week. I'm not going to post another chapter till next Friday or Saturday. Please give me credit! I hope you liked this prologue. So the usual chapter update will be either on a Friday or Saturday, it depends how busy I am.**

**Please review, I'll give you a sneak peek of chapter 1 IF you review. So review please. ;)**

**Oh and if your into Legend Of Korra, Mako/Korra check out the story I'm doing of it.**

**I'll see ya'll next week, have a great weekend. :D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	2. Chapter 1- The Girl

**AN: Hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series!**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 1- The Girl_

_Edward's POV._

I woke up, from the sun shining in my eyes. That just made my morning... not. I turned to my other side trying to get in another comfortable position, away from the sun beaming in my eyes. Even though this cave is the best one I ever had in my whole entire life, but the sun can get in your eyes. I'm going to have to fix that, maybe make a little something to cover the opening of the cave, so the sun doesn't get in your eyes and to make sure another wolf try's not to take it. I'll be the only one to know what the thing will be. This cave has a big entrance and like I said, I really have to fix that. The cave has a nice space, everything a wolf can ever dream of having a cave to live in.

I walked out of the cave to go hunting, then I started to smell mountain lion. Mmmm! I haven't had any mountain lion in a while, it's my absolute favorite, while being a wolf, through out Spring-Fall. I'm only a wolf through those seasons, but then I'm in my human form through out Winter. Last night was the first night to have changed back into a wolf, so yeah right now it's Spring, since I had to turn back into a wolf. I'm not like most wolves I'm not in a pack, I prefer to just be alone.

I hide behind a bush and then I start to crouch toward the mountain lion. The mountain lion smells delicious, when I was about to attack, the mountain lion was trying to run away. Oh hell no your my breakfast, I started to run after it. When I caught up to it I grabbed it by its neck, it tried to struggle, but bite harder into its neck and then I snapped its neck, which killed it. Now I can enjoy my meal, I ate every bit of the mountain lion's body, I couldn't help it, that thing was yummy.

I decided to take a walk around the woods, after a while of just walking around, I came across a playground. That's when I saw her... she was the most beautiful person in the world, more beautiful thing in the world. The moment I saw her, I saw my future with her flash before my eyes. I saw us getting married, having our kids... everything. Damn, I just found my mate. She looked about 17 years old. She is sitting at a bench on the other side where I'm at reading a book. I decide to run on the other side where she was hiding behind her in the woods.

After laying there watching her for two hours, she closed her book and started to walk away. I'm going to follow her, I'm never going to leave her side. Until I go out to hunt. She got in an old truck and when I mean old I literally meant an old truck. I started to run in the woods following her truck. When we reached the destination, I realized that her place is only a few feet away from my cave why didn't I not realized that. I ran behind her house, looked up and saw their was a window and right through that window was Bella and I saw a bed. I started to sniff, knowing her scent now it's her room alright. I just started to stare at her window watching her every movement.

I guess she finally decided to go to bed and that's what I was waiting for because I want to do something around this house. I started to mark my scent around the house to let other wolves know that she is mine and that I already claimed this place. Whether they liked it or not, I don't give a damn.

After I was completely done leaving my scent I went to my cave to go to sleep since it is night, but on the bright side is that, Bella is right where I can see her through the window and I know its creepy, but its my job to watch over my mate 24/7.

I started to walk to my cave, I sniffed around to just find a place for me to lay. I finally found a suitable place, I have the best view of Bella's bedroom window. I just laid there for a few minutes keeping my on that window, I saw every movement she made. Right now I can see her getting ready for bed all I can see is her shadow, but I can tell she is getting ready. After a while I guess she decided to go to bed because the light was off and I decided that I should also be going to sleep as well, so I laid my head on my front paws and closed my eyes ready for sleep to fill me in.

*~B/E~*

The next morning I woke up to a very disturbing sound from outside of my cave. I stretched out like anybody would do when they just woke up. I peeked my head outside my cave and I saw it was a not welcome person that I never wanted to see again.

_What are you doing here?_ I growled. Telling him through my mind.

_Just wanted to see, if you changed your mind._ He responded.

_Of course, I haven't why will I? How ya'll treated everybody. That was a bunch of bull shit!_

_So what's your point?_

_Oh my God! My point is I don't agree of taking peoples life when they didn't do anything wrong, especially to just drink off of them. It's disgusting! I'm not ever going to do that, whether ya'll like it or not._

_Whatever you say so, but just remembered we know where to find you. Don't ask how, we just know._

That's when I started to get worried because I know that they can find me it's because of my scent. That's how I know they can find me and that is another reason why I didn't ask how.

I'm scared they will find out about Bella. I don't want to put her in that kind of danger. I just can't, she's my mate and nobody will ever harm or take her from me while I'm around, no one!

_I'll see you around, Edward. Just remembered what I said._ He said to me.

_You don't have to worry._ I made a statement.

_Good._

Good thing, I can block them from reading my minds, didn't want him to hear what I was thinking.

I saw him walk away from me and my cave. It finally got to the point where, I didn't hear his footsteps anymore and that's when I heard the most beautiful thing in the world. My angels yawn, I can hear it from here. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

Don't worry my Bella. I will watch, hear, follow, protect you wherever you go 24/7, you're my soul, my everything.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. I hope it was good. Tell me what was your favorite part.**

**I had 3 reviews on the last chapter, which I understand because it is a prologue, but lets definatly get more than 3+. If you review I'll will give you a preview of the next chapter. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	3. Chapter 2- Meeting Him

**AN: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight series! Hope you like this chapter.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 2- Meeting Him_

_**Bella's POV.**_

I woke up to sound of my alarm going off for me to get ready for school. I got up quickly, but a little bit too quickly which caused me to get a head rush and make my eyes where I couldn't see for a few seconds. After I was able to see again, I went over my clothes to see what I should wear. I looked over my dresser to see, but I decided to just go for a decent T-shirt and a pair of pants and a very simple tennis shoes. Just simple for today, well actually it's always like that. Hate dressing all girly or going shopping or anything that is girly. I'm the type of girl that as long as she has a book, then I'm good.

I went down the stairs to eat, but I wasn't really that hungry so I decided to just grab an apple today for breakfast. I walked out the door with my apple and backpack ready for school. I put my backpack in the front, while still holding my apple already took a bite of it when I heard whine. It almost sounded like a dog whining and I can hear it coming from the woods. I looked where it was coming from and I can eyes through the very dark bush. I started to walk towards it; I can see it backing up away from me.

"Wait, don't be scared. Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I said, putting my hands down in a calming way to calm it down.

It backed away some more where I couldn't even see it anymore, that is when I decided to go after it and when I entered the woods, I saw a very large dog. I wasn't scared I was actually very fond of it; I was amazed looking at it. It had such beautiful fur, it was a golden brown fur, but what caught me were those green eyes, they were magical like I couldn't stop staring at them.

I didn't realized I was looking at it way to long and it was doing the same with me.

"Wow, you have such beautiful fur, I just can't stand it." I smiled up at it while getting up and reaching out hopping to pet it and it actually let me.

"You see, I won't hurt you." I put my arms around the dog and laid my head on its neck. The dog was way bigger than me; its body is bigger than my height.

"I wish I know your name." It just looked back at me. It almost seems like it understands what I'm saying to him. Well I think it's a _"he"_. I'm going to test to see if it does.

"Are you a boy?" I asked and surprisingly it shook it head yes.

"Wow, do you understand me." He shook his head yes.

"Wow, just wow. I wish you can tell me your name." I said rubbing his fur.

He moved away from me and moved towards where there was a lot of dirt; he moved his paw around making words. I realized he was trying to spell out his name! First he did an E-D-W-A-R-D.

"Is your name, Edward?" I asked.

The dog shook his head. I don't even think he is a dog he is way too big to be one so he's probably a wolf.

"Are you a wolf?" I asked and it shook its head yes. I walked towards it and gave it a hug, I don't know why, I just felt connected to it like I didn't want to let it go, never ever let it go. What's funny is that it's only an animal, but it doesn't seem like it, it seems like it's much more than an animal than I think it is.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to." I said, letting it go. When I said that, it shook its head no and put his head around my shoulder keeping me against its body. All wrapped up around him and I put my arms around him, pressing my face against its chest.

"Look, I really don't want to, but I'm going to have to though, I don't have a choice I have school. I'll be back at 3:30 and when I get back I will come out here and do my homework with you out here. I promise!" I made a positive statement and I want to come out here and do my homework with him because I want to try to spend as much time with, Edward.

He gave me a gentle lick on the shoulder, I guess letting me know that I better keep my promise. I smiled when it did that though.

"Don't worry your too important to not forget now. You're too special now." I said smiling up at him, looking into his eyes. He smiled down at me.

I gave him one last hug leaving him there, on my way to my old truck. When I got in and shut the door behind me, I looked back at the woods and I saw him there watching me. I smiled and waved and he got up in like a begging position and tried to wave with his one paw. I couldn't help, but laugh when it tried to do that. I just shook my head smiling, I looked down at my seat and I totally forgot about the apple, I was having. I picked it up and threw it out my window and surprisingly I made it in the trash.

"Oh my god, I made it in. That has never happened to me before." I fist pump in the air and I saw that, Edward was watching me and was smiling at me.

I just smiled right back and finally started the engine and pulled out of the lot and started to head towards to school to start of another normal day of life, but this time after school when I come back home, I'll have somebody waiting for me, somebody that seems to be a very special and unique.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think and what was your favorite part. ;)**

**We beat the reviews, now lets try to beat 5+, please. Ya'll are awesome and I'm really glad your enjoying the story. Review to earn a preview on the next chapter! :)**

**I decided to post a chapter in this story every Saturday, because I've been really busy. Especially how of school, French online, studying for a SAT test, looking at colleges, I want to try to get in Dartmouth or Yale, and I've been working on another story and I'm doing that one every Friday, so I'm a busy girl, but I will try to post a chapter once a week on Saturday.**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx **


	4. Chapter 3- The Cave

**AN: Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 3- The Cave_

_After School_

_**Bella's POV.**_

Right when school ended I went straight to my old rusty truck to go straight back to my home is. Which is where is, Edward waiting for me outside the house in the woods. Right when I was about to get in the truck somebody was calling my name. Of course it was Mike, the desperate guy that won't leave me alone, always to ask me out and it gets really annoying.

He came running to me and stopped me from getting in my truck, by shutting the door on me.

"What do you want, Mac?" I asked him, mistaking his name on purpose.

"It's, Mike and I was wondering-"

"No." I said quickly, looking at his tall figure, he was only a little bit taller than me, he has blonde hair streaks and has those blue eyes, but not enough where you think he has pretty blue eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I've told you time and time again, I do not want to go out a date with you. I would figure you would get the message now." I said.

"Well a guy can dream can he?"

"Yeah I know, but less dreamy about me and more dreaming on somebody who will actually go out with you and that sure isn't as hell going to be me."

"Fine, but you will come around." He said, walking away from me. In your dreams… not even then.

I hurried into my truck and before you knew it I was heading back home where, Edward would be. When I got there I could see, Edward waiting in the woods and I saw him wagging his tail. I got out of my truck ran in the house to drop off my book bag and then hurried back outside to where, Edward is.

I walked up him and saw that he was lying down and when he saw me he started to wag his tail really fast. I sat down in front of his fur and lay against his fur in the stomach.

"Is this okay?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

He shook his head yes. He put his tail around my body and then laid his head on my lap. He was formed into a ball and I was cuddled up in his fur, I was surrounded and protected by his fur. I felt at peace in this position, meaning I don't have to worry about nothing.

"I didn't have homework today." I said, "Well I did, but I finished it in class. This is only my junior year, so I'm all good."

He just looked at me and showed me his teeth and I just giggled.

"Your something else you know that. Your one of a kind, special and I already see you as one of my best friends in the whole wide world." I said, hugging his head to me. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." I said.

After we pulled apart, he just looked at me and of course just smiled. That all he's been doing, well it's not like he can do anything else. He's probably just going to smile most of the time which is understandable because he is only a wolf.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

He started to whine and looked sad.

"Why is that?"

He looked at me and rubbed his tail against me, which is trying to tell me why.

"It's because I was gone?" I asked it like a question.

He shook his head yes and then patted my lap with his paw.

"You're asking me how my day was."

He shook his head yes once again.

"It was okayed, just usual. It gets boring honestly and I'm tired of these guys they won't leave me alone, they don't seem to understand what 'no' means."

He cocked his eyebrow wondering.

"Well these guys they keep asking me out and I constantly tell them no, but they don't seem to get what that means. It's like it builds up the magnet to me. I'm tired of it and it gets really annoying."

He made a mad face and it wasn't like he was mad at me, it was like he mad at what I was saying.

"What are you mad about, is it what I said?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Umm is it what is going on."

He shook his head yes.

"So is it about the boys?"

He shook again yes.

"Oh, I think I know why you're so mad." I said looking at him grinning.

He looked at me confused and then just looked at me to continue.

"You're made that they won't leave me alone." I said, "Is that is?"

He looked at me and then shook his head yes angrily and then put his head back on my lap.

"Don't worry, I don't need those boys. I have you and, Charlie my dad." You are all the man, well technically a man and a wolf that I need. I smiled at him and he started to wag his tail all excited.

"I wish I could know what you are thinking, it is making me wonder." I said.

He looked at me and then started to get up, walking deeper into the woods.

"Edward, wait. Where are you going?" I asked, following him deeper into the woods.

When I caught up to him, I saw that he lead me to a cave, then I started to wonder.

"Is this your home?" I asked, when we entered the cave and he shook his head yes.

It was actually roomy and nice for a wolf. I looked outside his cave and I saw that he could see my house and he can see my bedroom window.

"Are you watching me?" I asked pointing to my window.

He looked what I was pointing at and looked down in shame. I started to laugh because of his reaction.

"It's okay, there is nothing to be ashamed about and I don't even think you mean it that way I said patting his head and he just smiled at me.

We spent the rest of the time hanging before I had to go back to the house to make Charlie and myself dinner, but I promised I would be back in the morning. This is the beginning of something new.

* * *

**AN: There's the chapter, please tell me what you think and what was your favorite part, and what you are loving about this story so far.**

**We never beat more than 5 reviews we only got 3, but that is okay, but lets try to beat 3, maybe 4+, I would really love it if it was 6+. Review to get the preview of the next chapter.**

**See you next Saturday!**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	5. Chapter 4- Almost Here

**AN: Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series!**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 4- Almost Here_

_Months later._

**_Bella's POV._**

It has been months since I found, Edward outside my house out in the woods, he's there everyday. Waiting for me to come outside and see him and hang out with with. I've know him since Spring back in May and now tomorrow is going to be the first day of winter. I've always hated the cold, but I will still go outside and see, Edward everyday if I had to. He means so much to me. It is currently November so I can feel the cold coming in. Tomorrow it is supposed to snow.

I was currently outside with, Edward talking to him a bit about the weather.

"Tomorrow is the first day of winter." I said, looking at Edward and when I said that he looked up alarmed.

"You don't like the cold?" I asked, petting him and he shook his head no.

"Don't worry, I feel you." I smiled.

I looked at what, Edward was looking at which is the house that is right next to mine it was currently for sale. The way I hear about it is that nobody really wants the house, but the salers I want it sold soon, so they can go live in New York City, I never really liked the people that lived there. They were mean, grouchy, not really liking anybody in the neighborhood.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, Edward.

He shook his shoulder saying that he doesn't know, but licked my hand.

"Is their something you want to tell me?" I asked, because now I've gotten used to his gesture, licking means he wants to tell me something.

He shook his head yes.

"What is it?" I asked.

He got up walked up to where their was a lot of dirt to spell something out to me.

_I have a secret that I've been meaning to tell, but I will show you tomorrow._

Is what it exactly what he wrote in the dirt.

"Is it a huge secret?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

"Do you have to hibernate?" I asked, disappointing I can't stand not seeing him for the whole winter.

_Kind of._

Is what he wrote on the dirt.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_You'll have to wait till tomorrow._

I pouted wishing I didn't have to wait because not I'm so curious on what is going to happen tomorrow. Then Edward smiled thinking the way my face was, that it was funny.

"Oh you think it's funny?"

He shook his head yes.

"Fine, then I won't come over tomorrow to see you." I said, knowing I wouldn't do that because I can't last a day without seeing him. Edward started to whine not wanting me to do that.

"Okay, I'll come over, but you have to be good and stop laughing at me." I smiled. He smiled as well and came up to me and started to rub himself all over me like he was trying to leave his scent on me.

I put my arms around his neck. "Edward, you are my best friend."

He pulled away and looked at me with so much happiness on his face and I'm glad that I'm the reason that he has so much happiness in him.

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing watching the sky and sometimes I would just randomly talk to him or ask random questions. Their were some laughs it was fun to just be hanging out with, Edward. I didn't really want this day to end, but I had to go back inside sooner or later to make Charlie his dinner tonight.

"I hate that this day has to end." I said, standing up.

Edward nodded an agreement with me.

"I promise, I will be back in the morning it is a Saturday tomorrow, so I will spend the whole day with you while, Charlie is at work." I told him.

He smiled. I'm guessing about ready to spend the whole day with me tomorrow.

I kissed him on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow and then you will tell me that big of a secret of yours." I smiled and he licked my hand in response. "Good night." He licked my hand to tell me he was saying the same thing.

I ran inside the house to get ready to cook dinner for Charlie tonight. I decided to make fish for him. I'm not really hungry, I'll just eat an apple.

*~B/E~*

Right when the food was ready, Charlie walked in.

"Something smells good, Bells." Charlie yelled out.

"It's fish." I smiled when he walked in the dining room.

"Looks good to." He said sitting down on the table where his plate was, he looked around the table. I'm guessing he is trying to find my plate. "Are you eating?" He asked.

"I already ate." I lied.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I'll be upstairs reading my book." I said.

"Okay, thank you for the delicious food." He thanked.

"Your welcome." I kissed him on the check and than ran up the stairs to take a quick shower than head into my room to read.

I went in my room to grab my PJ's and headed straight for the shower. It felt good feeling the warm water against my cold skin. Right after I was done with the shower I went in my room to start reading that book I've been reading. I decided to try something new. I lay down on the bed and start to read **Firelight**. I is a really good book and very romantic. It's interesting reading about a dragon, oh well this book calls them draki. I usually read something like old fashion made, I've read **Wuthering Heights**, and **Romeo & Juliet**. Very romantic, but I'm loving **Firelight** right now, after I finish this one I'll be reading the second book to it called **Vanish**, then the third book **Hidden**.

I was reading my book here and there, but I kept having my mind on, Edward. He is not a normal wolf, I feel like their is something more to him and I feel this real strong connection towards him. I just can't stand it anymore, I mean he is right there behind my house, but I already miss him and want to see him so bad, but I could wait till tomorrow.

I've decided to try to get some rest so I can keep my mind off it.

I placed my book on the bed side, turned off the light. Get in my covers and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a very special wolf.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it, tell me what you think, your favorite part. What you are loving about this story. :)**

**I'm sorry I'm a day late, been really busy I forgot to do it and my grandma kept me out of the house all day yesterday, so I didn't even get the chance to finish the story and I've had my nose in this really good book, which is Firelight, it is really good. I got it Friday and finished it yesterday when we stayed out of the house. Hey I might as well read in the car to give me something to do and now I'm currently on Vanish. Ya'll should really try the book it is full of romance and I mean FULL of it. :D**

**Let's please get more than 3 reviews please. Review and then I'll give you a preview on the next chapter. ;)**

**See you next Saturday! :D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	6. AN IMPORTANT SORRY!

**Hey I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter. I'm just letting ya'll know that I can't post a chapter for a while because of what I'm going through at the moment, I won't be able to post anything.**

**The doctors are checking my mom for cancer and it has something to do with cysts on her ovary, and she always had that cyst problem and they believe it is leading to cancer and if it is, it is major, theirs a chance it isn't, but they are pretty sure it is because they even said it is really bad. This type of cancer runs in our family and of course we have to be the very unlucky ones to have something rare like that happen to our family.**

**I also have cysts problems to, it got past down to me and I'm 16 and I am already on my 2nd cyst. My first one was when I was 12 and it exploded when I was 12. The doctors were even telling me that it was very unusual for a 12 yr old to have one and that he's never seen that young of an age to even have one at 12. My mom is scared that I might be next because I still need to go to the doctors about my cyst that I still have on my right ovary.**

**So my mom is going to have surgery next week to see if she really does have cancer and that they are going to go ahead and take out her only ovary left, my mom wants that out.**

**This story is far from over, it is only the beginning. I just want to let ya'll know that I'm going to be out for a while because of my mom, still have to worry about school, online French, and volunteering hrs. I'm a busy girl with a lot of stress on me.**

**I hope ya'll had a great Halloween, it's not really my favorite holiday, but I hope to see ya'll before Thanksgiving Day, it probably won't be till December if my mom does have cancer.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**- Lily xx **


End file.
